


We Don't Fight Fair

by Hannahmayski



Series: Multi Kiba Month [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (im trying not to think about shino in this au bc.... angst), F/M, Fix It Fic, Hinata swears bc she's tired of all this bullshit, Hokage Hinata, Let Kiba Rest, Time Travel, edit 8/9/19: fixed some errors, kiba is exhausted and needs to Sleep, kibahina is a good and pure ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: In amongst a world that wants nothing more than to watch them suffer, Kiba and Hinata find a moment of peace.





	We Don't Fight Fair

**Author's Note:**

> YO THIS IS MY FIRST ENTRY FOR MULTI KIBA MONTH - first prompt KibaHina
> 
> ALso sorry for any errors I wrote this in between classes lmao

Kiba wakes up covered in his own blood and with a mouth full of grass.

He grunts, struggling to pull himself upright, arms trembling as he takes stock of himself.

Cuts litter his body, causing tendrils of blood to cascade down his skin. He just gets to his knees as he overhears Hinata cursing loudly, a rare enough occurrence that Kiba whips his head around to face her.

Hinata runs over to him, tattered Hokage uniform billowing behind her.   
“I told you it would work,” he mumbles before he loses all the balance he’d conjured and falls back onto the ground, staring up at the blue sky.

“You absolute  _fuck,”_ Hinata grits out, pulling a twig out of her shirt and running a hand through her short, spiky hair as she kneels down. Her anger dissipating all the semblance of politeness she usually tries to maintain.

Kiba laughs, the noise coming out distorted and exhausted. “Sorry, Hina.”

He knew he’d be able to complete the jutsu to time travel. He knew it would hurt and he knew it would possibly the last thing he ever did.

Hinata leans over him, joining Akamaru, a soft frown marring her features.

“It’s all surface injuries,” Kiba says, his voice is a little too shaky, contradicting his own words. It’s the exhaustion that’s his biggest problem, he theorises. His eyes are heavy, he wants nothing more than to fall asleep where he’s laying.

“Right, sure,” Hinata replies. She looks him up and down, anger fading away. Akamaru nudges Kiba’s face as Hinata hauls him upright, letting Kiba’s head fall against her shoulder.

“We haven’t got long,” she says softly, her hand rubbing calming circles along the nape of his neck.

They timed it so hopefully, they’d be able to prevent the Uchiha massacre, save Shisui Uchiha and… deal with Danzou, through whatever means the two of them deem fit. 

Their window for acting on this plan is small.

Regardless, Hinata makes no move to haul Kiba to his feet and be on their way, instead just holding him in her arms with Akamaru’s head in his lap.

Kiba takes a deep breath, exhaustion weighing him down. The last time they had time to do just this - to sit and do nothing more was… Kiba can’t remember.

The last time when their world wasn’t filled with the screams of their dying teammates, the last time when they could just sit on the grass, the last time when each day wasn’t a battle for their survival was so long ago, Kiba almost feels like it never happened.

Hinata’s grip around him tightens. “I guess we can have a few minutes,” she whispers.

Kiba clutches his hand in Akamaru’s fur, and for the first time in a long time, lets himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I no longer have a tumblr but I do have:  
> [A twitter for me to yell about writing](https://twitter.com/echoswriting)  
> [A twitter for fandom stuff](https://twitter.com/tinyecho_)  
> [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Echowrites)
> 
> (I have a million comments I need to reply to in my inbox bc I'm unorganised... but please... leave a comment.... it's all I ask... I love you guys)
> 
> (also the title is bc I think KibaHina team up now they're older and stronger would be Terrifying and they wouldn't hold any qualms about fighting unfair - using any means necessary - they've got a world to save after all)


End file.
